1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playard, and more specifically, to a playard using a height adjustment device to adjust the height of a bassinet therein in a horizontal way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional playards usually includes a frame body and a detachable bassinet hanging on the frame body that provides lying place for a baby so that a babysitter can take care of the baby with more convenience. The bassinet usually hangs on the four arm rails of the frame body via hook hangers, with constant but deeper depth. Although deeper depth for a bassinet provides higher security, bigger space or better sheltering for the baby lying inside, it also causes greater inconvenience for the babysitter-he/she must bend down excessively before he/she is able to reach and hold the baby.
There are also some bassinet designs that give the bassinet two-way depth (or height) adjustability by using zipper or other ways of coupling. When the bassinet is zipped up, it has shallower depth so that the babysitter can take care of the baby with more convenience. If the zipper is opened, the bassinet in turn has deeper depth so that bigger child can play inside or rest. Such design, however, provides only two depth alternatives, which means arbitrary depth adjustability is not attainable for such design. Furthermore, conventional bassinet can not maintain horizontal and steady during height adjusting and inevitably cause disturbance for the baby lying therein.